Possessing The Unexpected
by hyperemoninja
Summary: [Being Revised; work in progress.] He would catch Kakashi staring at him when he thought he wasn't looking and sometimes he could swear he saw an animalistic look in his eye. It unnerved him in so many ways. He barely ever had any contact with the man and hardlly knew him, but after the chunnin elections things..
1. Chapter 1

I've deleted the old Possessing The Unexpected and posted the new one.  
So, there might be parts you recognize from the old one. My cousin had missed up  
the original one and changed a lot of things so if you read the old version you'll be able  
to really tell the difference between the two.

**-hyperemoninja**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**Title:** Possessing The Unexpected  
**Pairing:**Kakashi/ Iruka  
**Rated:**M Warning this fic contains **yaoi** which means **male x male** relationships do not like do not read!!  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**_UNBETAED_** My beta reader has started school again and hasn't had time to check over my chapters **_T_T_**

* * *

Iruka walked out of the academy gates, completely exhausted, it had been another hard day of school for some reason the students had decided to misbehave more than usual.  
Konohamaru had thought it would be funny to put glue in poor Hanabi's hair and tie her to a chair and so Iruka had to stay after school and have a teacher conference with a rather pissed Hyuga clan leader. Iruka had given Konohamaru a long scolding and detention for a whole month as punishment. At least there was one thing to look forward to and that was the weekend. It was a good thing that today was Friday Iruka thought as he made his way to the market to buy some groceries he needed for tomorrows dinner. Iruka smiled and waved back at a couple of parents who greeted him in the street. Naruto wouldn't be long from coming from a mission and knowing him he'll want me to buy him ramen Iruka thought chuckling at the thought of a tired Naruto complaining about the things Sasuke had done to him while demanding ramen. Naruto had barely been gone for a week an already Iruka missed his company. They barely even got to see each other much since the chuunin exams, Naruto was always gone on missions or training with his new sensei. Iruka had to admit he felt hurt at being forgotten so easily, but of course he was just a lowly academy teacher nothing as grand as the copy nin. Iruka snorted what was wrong with him it sounded like he was jealous...okay maybe a little...nobody seemed to ever notice him apart from his students and a couple parents, he knew he was looked down on by most of the Jounin, more than half of them didn't like him since he told them off for not writing decent mission reports, they just tolerated him because they had to. He sighed why did he even try, nothing he ever did was good enough they all just thought he was a weak desk worker, a paper pusher, even Genma, who Iruka thought was a friend thought that. Iruka's mood darken slightly as he remember the conversation he had over heard a couple of days ago...

_"Look at them organizing papers I don't even know why they call them ninja they hardly ever go out on missions." Genma said leaning against the wall talking to Kakashi, Asuma, and Radiou.  
"They wouldn't be able to handle any real hard missions." Kakashi commented reading his Icha Icha and sounding bored.  
"Hey guys there are some who can." Radiou said frowning at the looks he was getting for defending the mission desk workers.  
"Didn't Naruto have to save the little academy teacher from Mizuki?" Asuma asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"They were both Chuunin and the sensei had to have a Genin save him." Genma added smirking as he made a point.  
"You don't understand! Mizuki and Iruka were friends since childhood of course it would be hard for him to fight his friend." Radiou said trying to defend Iruka's actions.  
"He allows his emotions to interfere with his judgement. He'll never be a good ninja." Kakashi said as he sat on the window sill. He wasn't saying it to be mean or anything he was just stated a fact. Iruka would probably let his emotions interfere with his judgement.  
"Kakashi's right." Asuma said. "Iruka can be a nice guy when he's not yelling and trying to draw attention to himself." Genma just nodded in agreement.  
"Genma, I thought Iruka was your friend why are you talking about him?" Radiou scolded.  
"Iruka is not my friend I just have to work with him." Genma said simply.  
"The only reason Genma is even in the mission room is because the hokage has him keeping an eye on things." Kakashi said looking up from is book for a second before going back to it. It wasn't that he was trying to say that the desk workers couldn't handle their work, but any one could make a mistake. It was better to have someone keeping an eye on things.  
"It looks like the hokage doesn't even think they can handle giving missions out without messing up." Asuma added._

_Before Radiou could say anything Genma interrupted "Radiou we all know that you just feel sorry for him admit it." Genma said resting an arm around Radiou's shoulders.  
Radiou sighed shrugging Genma's arm off of him. "Your wrong. I consider Iruka a friend."  
"Come on guys don't start fighting now. Why don't we all go out and get some drinks" Asuma said grinning.  
"Sure."Kakashi said walking with them out the door........_

He already knew Kakashi didn't like him ever since the argument they had at Chuunin elections, but finding out that Genma and even Asuma thought of him as weak and useless had really hurt him. The day after overhearing their conversation Iruka stopped talking to all three of them. If they thought that about him then he wouldn't waste his time trying to be friends with them. The only one he did speak to and still had lunch with once in a while was Radiou, who he knew was a true friend. He ignored Genma's teasing and acted cold towards Asuma, with Kakashi he barely ever saw him so he didn't even have to make an effort. He just made sure to avoid him when he did see him, but lately for some reason Iruka had been thinking about Naruto's new Sensei. Something about the man bothered him, not just because of what he over heard that day, but because there was something not right about the guy. Before Kakashi became team sevens Jounin sensei, Iruka had only heard about the famous copy nin, on rare occasions did he see him handing in a mission report but rarely ever saw the guy and when he had that argument with him during the Chuunin elections Iruka thought he was a stuck up jerk. The only time he really had to tolerate being around Kakashi was only went the team got back form mission, whenever he to be in his company Iruka had the strangest feeling...he felt like he was being...watched. He would catch Kakashi staring at him when he thought he wasn't looking and sometimes he could swear he saw an animalistic look in his eyes. He didn't even know much about Kakashi except that he was the white fangs son, he was a Jounin and possessed a sharingan eye, read those distasteful Icha Icha books, seemed to always be late, and had a laid back lazy attitude, but who was Kakashi really? It unnerved him, he barely ever had any contact with the guy, barely new him but after the chunnin elections things had become rather strange. Iruka knew Kakashi did a lot of things just to annoy him, but why would he waste his time on him?

"Iruka-sensei! Were back!" Naruto yelled running at him at full speed throwing his arms around him in a hug.  
"Naruto, how did the mission go?" Iruka asked as he climbed back on his feet with Naruto still holding on to him.  
"It was awesome Iruka-sensei! I was way better the Sasuke teme." Naruto said proudly puffing out his chest.  
"No, you weren't dobe." Sasuke said standing beside him and giving Iruka a once over to make sure Naruto hadn't hurt him with his tackle.  
"Where's Sakura?" Iruka asked noticing that the pink haired kounichi was missing.  
"She had to stay and help Lady Tsunade with some things." Sasuke answered glaring at Naruto for making faces at him behind Iruka's back.

"Iruka-sensei can we go for ramen?" Naruto asked looking at him with big puppy dog eyes.  
"Of course. Do you want to come Sasuke?" Iruka asked turning to the raven haired youth.  
Sasuke just nodded he didn't have anything else better to do. Even though he would never admit it out loud he liked spending time with Iruka and Naruto.  
"Mah...Iruka sensei your not going to invite me?" Kakashi asked coming out of no where giving Iruka a upside down 'u' smile with his eye and a little wave.  
Iruka couldn't help but jump slightly at the sudden appearance of the elite Jounin, he hadn't even sensed him approaching. He really didn't want Kakashi to come, but he didn't want to be rude and have Naruto and Sasuke know he didn't like their new sensei.

"Sure why not." Iruka answered as they walked towards the ramen stand. He couldn't help but notice from the corner of his eye how Kakashi had moved to walk closer to him.  
Kakashi grinned from underneath his mask in amusement, he could already tell the little academy teacher was getting skittish with having him so close. He allowed his gaze to wounder over the chuunin's body he couldn't wait to put his mark on him, that way everyone would know who the little chuunin belonged to. It had actually surprised Kakashi that he hadn't noticed the teacher before the chuunin exams when Iruka had spoken against his decision on with Team Seven. When Iruka had spoken out Kakashi had gotten annoyed that a mere Chunnin had challenged his judgement. He just thought Iruka had been trying to draw attention to himself. That was the only reason why Kakashi had said the comment about Team Seven being his soldiers and no longer Iruka's students, it was to just spite the young academy sensei. It was much later that he realized that Iruka truly cared about all of his students. Little by little Kakashi found himself longing to have Iruka care about him as much as he cared about his students and everyone else. There were so many things he liked about Iruka. He was beautiful even with the scar across his nose for Kakashi it was the flaw that made him even more perfect, and Iruka wasn't afraid to speak his mind even if it was to those that were in a higher rank then him. He knew he hadn't made the best impression on Iruka, but he hoped they could start over.

Kakashi had noticed a while ago the looks the little chuunin got from his admires and that's when Kakashi snapped. When he had caught Genma checking Iruka out he had felt his insides burn with jealously how dare anyone look at what was his! That was when Kakashi knew he had to go through with it and posses Iruka, stake his claim. He had to have the chuunin all for himself. He had already agreed with Tsunade's plan all he had to do was choose the person and then tell her. He was just waiting for the perfect time to strike and have his little dolphin. Kakashi smirked to himself when he noticed Iruka had chosen a seat in between Naruto and Sasuke at the ramen stand. Looks like he's on to me..well it's to late my little chunnin Kakashi thought. Today would be the day he would make his choice. He just hoped Iruka would agree and not make things to difficult.

"Thanks for the ramen sensei!" Naruto said waving as he started to make his way home. Sasuke just gave a nod , his own way of saying thanks, and walked after Naruto.  
Iruka smiled, those two were growing into fine ninja. He looked up into the star filled sky, he had been so caught up with Naruto's story he hadn't even realized how late it had gotten. He frowned and looked around...Kakashi sensei had left right after finishing his bowl saying he had important things to get done. At least he didn't have to worry about having to hang out with Kakashi.

As soon as he walked into his house he knew something was wrong before he had a chance to do anything someone grabbed him from behind. He struggled, but his opponent was to strong he didn't even get a chance to reach for any of his weapons before he was half dragged half carried into the bedroom.  
Iruka started to panic this person had to be a Jounin they were to strong to be a chuunin.

"Stop!Let me go!" Iruka growled as he struggled against his assailant.  
"What do you want from me?" He said as he tried to find a way to escape.  
"Iruka relax it's just me." Radiou said releasing his hold on the sensei and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.  
"Radiou?" Iruka asked blinking in surprise and looking up from his position on the bed. "Why the hell did you sneak up on me? And why did you bring to my room?" Iruka asked sounding suspicious and edging away from Radiou. What if this really wasn't Radiou, but some person impersonating him.

"Iruka relax it's really me." Radiou said when he noticed the way Iruka kept edging away from him.  
"How do I know for sure?" Iruka replied reaching slowly for a Kunai.  
"You own a pair boxer that have cute little duckies on them." Radiou stated as he carefully looked around the room.  
"Anyone could have found that out if they broke into my house and looked through my things." Iruka shot back.  
"Gai gave them to you."

"........"

"Radiou, what's going can't it wait until tomorrow? I really need to get some sleep I have a lesson to give tomorrow on how to properly throw a shuriken..."  
"I brought you to your room because I have a feeling someones going to be paying you a visit." Radiou explained carefully looking at the window. Iruka noticed were his gaze was directed and frowned.

"What does my window have to do with anything?" Iruka asked looking confused.  
"Their probably going to come in through it." Radiou answered.  
"But the only one who has the habit of coming through windows is Kakashi." Iruka stated noticing the expression Radiou was wearing." Why would Kakashi come visit me?"  
"Iruka, have you noticed that he's been acting different?" Radiou asked not taking his eyes off the window.  
"He's planning something and I think Lady Tsunade is involved." Radiou explained. He knew he shouldn't have heard what he did and even though he had only got parts of the conversation it made him feel uneasy. Whatever they were going to do it involved Iruka and something about Kakashi. One thing was for sure it was better to prepare Iruka ahead of time and warn him to be prepared for what might come ahead. He just hoped it wasn't anything to bad.

"Yeah, but I though it was just my imagination that was getting the best of me." Iruka answered still not understanding what Radiou seemed so worried about.  
"Everyone know you dislike Kakashi so I hope Lady Tsunade isn't going to be planning on sending you two on a mission together." Radiou comment.  
"It's not that I dislike him...it's just that..." Iruka bite his lip trying to find the right words. "I don't know how to explain it exactly, but I don't dislike him."  
Radiou raised an eyebrow. So Iruka didn't dislike Kakashi, but they didn't get along with each other. Could it be that Iruka...No what was he thinking Iruka didn't like Kakashi that way...did he?

* * *

Tsunade looked up at the person who walked into her office.  
"So have you decided on who it's going to be?" she asked looking up at the sliver haired man.  
Kakashi gave a happy little eye smile and nodded.

**TBC**

* * *

Uhmm...so there we have it the new chapter for P.T.U

Tell me what you think so far please^^;


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's been a while since I last updated. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting.  
I've had a lot of things going on and wasn't able to update any of my stories.  
Now that things have gone back to normal I'll be able update more often.

**-hyperemoninja**

Read and Review! ^_^

**_UNBETAED-_** My beta reader has started school again and hasn't had time to check over my chapters T_T

* * *

_Tsunade looked up at the person who walked into her office.  
"So have you decided on who it's going to be?" she asked looking up at the sliver haired man.  
Kakashi gave a happy little eye smile and nodded " I asked Asuma if he could bring him over here."_

Tsunade blinked and stared at Kakashi. Had she heard right? Why couldn't the baka just bring whoever he had picked with him instead of sending poor Asuma after the guy. Had the fool done something and was to afraid to confront this person? What could have possibly happened for Kakashi to be sending someone else to retrieve his chosen person...unless he had...no Kakashi wouldn't have done that now would he? She frowned, already she was getting the feeling that she wasn't going to be to happy with Kakashi's decision.

"Kakashi..." Tsunade said her eyes narrowed into slits, she was quickly starting to lose her temper at the copy nin's silence.

"Mah Baa-chan" Kakashi finally said using Naruto's word of affection. "Stop looking at me like that. I didn't seduce the guy if that's what you were thinking. " Kakashi chided giving the Hokage his a upside down 'u' eye smile.

"Kakashi what did you do. Why did you ask Asuma to go get this person instead of going yourself." Tsunade said glaring in disapproval at him. This wasn't something she really wanted anyone to find out about. It was a risk for Kakashi to be even thinking of having a child there were many people who would be interested in getting their hands on Hatake's heir.

"Asuma doesn't actually know why I asked him to bring this guy. He isn't the kind of person to get involved in other people's business." Kakashi replied defending his actions and his friends loyalty.

"Who was it Kakashi? Who did you ask Asuma to bring." Tsunade asked voice dripping with anger at Kakashi for not coming out and just telling her who it was.

"Who was it? Hmm...it was a little dolphin... I believe he goes by the name of Iruka Umino." Kakashi answered sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.  
"WHAT!" Tsunade yelled making her the walls tremble.

Kakashi looked unfazed at her outburst and continued as if nothing had happened. "Mah you know the academy teacher, cute scar across the nose, always wears has his hair in a pony tail. Although I do wonder what it would look like if it was down." Kakashi murmured to himself lost in thought of what Iruka would look like with his hair down. He realized he had trailed off and continued where he had left off. "and for some reason he doesn't seem to like Icha Icha, but I have no idea why he wouldn't..."

Tsunade shut her eyes, taking deep breaths trying to tune Kakashi out and calm herself down before she punched him through the did Kakashi have to chose one of her best teachers? As if things weren't as bad as they were with having to hide the fact that Kakashi wanted to be father. If this got out then her office would be swarmed with kunoichi and village women wanting to be the ones to carry Kakashi's baby. That wasn't counting the swarm that would come on Iruka behalf. Now Kakashi had his eyes set on having Iruka of all people. When Tsunade finally felt she had calmed down enough she slowly opened her eyes and caught Kakashi's last words.

"...has a fiery temper, likes to yell, is good with brats, has the most beautiful brown doe like eyes, seems to not respect those who are on a higher rank them him, has the most perky..."

"KAKASHI!" Tsunade yelled quickly interrupting him from finishing the sentence, she gave him a scandalized look.  
"Oh sorry I got carried away there for a moment." Kakashi said grinning underneath his mask.

"What the hell were are you thinking Kakashi, you and Iruka don't have the best relationship as it is, hell you don't even have one. Iruka doesn't have the best opinion of you since the Chuunin nominations and you insulted and embarrassed him in front of his peers with your they are no longer you students but my soldier's comment." Tsunade reminded and sighed sounding distressed

She looked Kakashi straight in the eye. "Just what were you thinking..."

"Lady Tsunade" Kakashi said losing all playfulness and becoming serious "I understand your worried and I admit you have a point with the fact that Iruka and I are not on the best of terms, but I thought about it carefully and chose among the few I believed would work. I came up with Iruka as the best candidate, not only is he good with children he has experience with them as well, he's loyal, patient, understanding, loving, considerate, and well I believe he's the most suitable for this." Kakashi finished giving her a serious look the usual slouch was gone. He was now standing at his full height, no longer was it the laid back, lazy Jounin standing before her, but the intense sharingan Kakashi, the Anbu, the man of over 1,000 jutsu's. He new were she was coming from with her comment about what he was thinking when he had set his mind on the young Chunnin. Iruka was the only one who might be able to understand him and truthfully Kakashi didn't trust anyone else, but Iruka to raise his child.

Tsunade gave a tired sigh and looked at him. She knew that Kakashi had thought this through, but she was still irritated about the fact that he had gone ahead and not consulted her about his particular choice when he knew what her reaction would be. Now she would have to explain the situation to Iruka and honestly it wasn't something she was looking forward to. Of course Iruka wouldn't have to agree to this, but knowing Kakashi he wouldn't give up easily on him. No, matter what the damn council said she would not make Kakashi do something he didn't want to do. There was no way she could force Kakashi to chose someone else when he had his eyes set on somebody already. She understood that Kakashi wanted someone who would be a good parent and help him with raising the child.

"Kakashi, I really don't now what to say. What if Iruka says no then what will you do? You know the council will be pushing you into having a child and although I won't make you do anything against your will they might decide to take things into there own hands."

"Lady Tsunade, I'm sorry, but I've made my decision and nothing is going to change it. I've been wanting this for years and I've finally been able to get my life on track. my life is finally stabilized and the only one who I believe will help me achieve this is Iruka. He doesn't worship me like so many others do nor does he treat me different just because I'm Kakashi Hatake. Iruka treats me the same as any normal person. He doesn't care about all my titles, my accomplishments or failures, wither I'm handsome or ugly. He doesn't care about any of these things. I know he and I are not on the best of terms ever since the Chuunin exams and I know my teasing doesn't help in that matter,but I can't seem to help it. Honestly, I can no longer take the lustful looks he's getting and I didn't want someone to snatch him away from me." Kakashi answered sincerely.

Tsunade took in his words she understood what he was saying. Kakashi wasn't an emotional guy he kept his emotions in check and for him to be this honest and heartfelt about this was something else. Although this didn't mean it would make things any easier it told her how serious he was about it. He was a Jounin after all and most Jounin were rather strange but for him get to the point of the matter and with so much emotion...it was truly something.

"I understand Kakashi I'll explain things to Iruka, but I want you to give him some space afterwards for him to think things through alright? I don't want him to feel pressured." Tsunade said.

"I understand" Kakashi answered.

"Oh and Kakashi, I'm going to send someone to tell Asuma not to bring Iruka. I'd like you to bring him here tomorrow morning." Tsunade stated. She couldn't help but notice that Kakashi seemed ready to protest and she stopped him before he could. "If it will make you feel better you can go in your Anbu attire."

Kakashi gave a nod and teleported away to the living room of his house. He walked to this bathroom and turned on the water, slowly undressing and stepping into the shower letting the warm water help him clear his thoughts. He had been attracted to the Chuunin for a while now, but for some reason he had the habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. He would sometimes say the worst possible thing to him, always insulting him, degrading him for being a mere Chuunin and being so soft hearted. It wasn't that he meant it...he just couldn't seem to ever say anything that didn't offend the guy. Kakashi actually admired the little Chuunin for not shutting off from his emotions and allowing himself to love and care for others even though he had already lost so many of his loved ones and knowing that the possibility of loosing more was still there. He really hoped things would work out. He quickly rinsed himself and stepped out of the shower,put on a robe, dried his gravity defying hair, which at the moment was dripping wet, with a towel and got ready for bed. His thoughts filled with a certain brown eyed Chunnin and what was to come tomorrow.

____The next moring_____

Iruka awoke to the ringing of his alarm clock, he groaned as he turned to read the red numbers, why was he so sore?And why was he on the floor? He slowly sat up and winced at the pain that ran through his sore back. He remembered coming home yesterday after eating ramen with Naruto and the others from team seven, how he had walked home and into his house to be grabbed from behind by Radiou and...Hold on a minute. He glanced on the bed and found a rather content Jounin who seemed to be hogging the whole bed. Iruka eyes narrowed as he glared at the man who had taken over his bed. At least now he knew why he had ended up on the floor. One thing many people didn't know about Radiou was that he was a bed hogger. He would end up knocking most of his bed mates of the bed. How Genma dealt with it was beyond him, but maybe the fact that their bed was against the wall had something to do with it. Iruka stifled a yawn and got into the shower, glad that the warmth had soothed his sore muscles. Once he was done he got out of the shower and put on some boxers. He wiped at the foggy mirror and looked into it trying to figure out wither he should get his haired trimmed or not. Even when it was put up in a ponytail it would end up brushing the back of his neck.

"I don't think you should cut it." Radiou commented watching from the bed were he was putting on his shoes. "Even if you do it wouldn't stop you from looking so pretty and cute."

"I'm not pretty!

"Stupid Jounin." Iruka muttered as he continued getting dressed. That damn comment was going to bug him all day and Radiou new it too. Every time his hair brushed against his neck it would remind him that many men and women alike would think he was even more prettier with longer hair.

Iruka turned and looked at Radiou. "I told you nothing was going to happen. No one came not Kakashi or anyone else."

"I know." Radiou sighed standing up and stretching. He had been so sure that someone was going to come last night. He couldn't have been mistaken something strange was going on.

"Hey does Genma know that you spent the night here?" Iruka asked hoping that Genma wouldn't think the wrong think.

"Yeah he knows. I told him yesterday that I was going to sleep over here." Radiou answered.

"He was probably happy that he was going finally got the bed all to himself." Iruka commented grinning at the look he was getting from Radiou.

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Radiou said trying to defend himself.

"Sure your not. There must be some other reason as to why I ended up on the floor." Iruka replied trying to keep a straight face.

"There is!"

**-------Sometime later after Radiou left------**

Once he grabbed his things he made his way to the door, but before he could open it he heard a knock. He blinked in surprise who could it possibly be? It was still to early for anyone to be visiting and he still had to get to the academy. When he opened it he found an Anbu standing on his porch and not just any Anbu ,but the hound himself. Looks like Rai was right Iruka thought to himself.

"Hound-san how may I help you?" Iruka asked nervous at finding an Anbu of such high rank standing at his door step,  
"Lady Hokage wishes to speak with you." the Hound answered.  
"What? Right now?"Iruka asked.  
"Yes" the Anbu answered.  
"But I have my class to teach." Iruka protested.

The Hound couldn't help but smile underneath his porcelain mask the little sensei was just so adorable.

"It has already been taken care of. A subsitute will be taking over you class for today."  
"Oh...alright then." Iruka said "Let me just put my things away."  
"Very well then. I'll tell her your on your way." and with that the Anbu was gone.

Iruka turned to look at the spot the Hound had just been at. Why would Lady Tsunade need to talk to him. Could Radiou be right about Lady Tsunade sending him on some kind of mission?

----- ------- -----

Tsunade looked up as the Hound entered her office.

"So have you given Iruka the message?" she asked.  
"Yeah he's on his way." the Hound said taking off his porcelain mask reveal a rather amused Kakashi " He didn't seem to happy with being called on before school or that he would have a subsitute taking over his class."

"I see. Well, the sooner we get this cleared up the better." She said as she rearranged some of the paperwork on her desk.

"Kakashi I told you yesterday that I wanted you to be here when I talked to Iruka, but I would like to talk to him in private first."

"Fine then I'll go and get changed." kakashi said getting ready to leave.  
"Oh and Kakashi if your planning on listening in make sure to conceal your chakra and don't come in until I say you can understand." she said giving him a stern look. She knew he was planning on listening in through her window. Kakashi just gave her an innocent look and then a nod and was gone.

A couple of minutes later there was a knock on her door and Shizune peeked her head in.  
"Lady Tsunade Iruka-sensei is here to see you."  
"Tell him to come in." Tsunade said getting herself ready to face an unhappy Iruka.

----- ----- ----

Once at home Kakashi quickly changed out of his Anbu uniform and into the Jounin uniform he normally wore. He had to admit he was slightly dreading the encounter with Iruka. Fixing his head band he thought back to what had caused him to make his decision. After coming back yesterday from a c-rank mission with Sasuke and Naruto he had been planning on telling the Hokage who he had chosen, but first he had gone to turn in the mission report. When he got to the mission room he had overheard a conversation about a certain brunets attractive body and what the speakers wanted to do to him. Kakashi wasn't dense he knew how attractive Iruka was and it was a miracle that he hadn't been snatched up yet. Being Kakashi he had snuck up on them and had made a little innocent comment to them about how to keep certain precious body parts attached to their person. They had all watched him twirling his kunai in his hand and had quickly fled. He knew he really didn't have any right to behave as if Iruka was his, well at least not yet. He could tolerate some of the looks Iruka got but lately Iruka's admirers had gotten bolder, teasing the sensei in hopes of getting him to blush, openly flirting with him, the not so discreet accidental gropes, the lingering touches. Every man had to draw the line somewhere and Kakashi had already had enough. When he had seen Iruka inviting Naruto and Sasuke out to get ramen he couldn't help but tag along. When he had left the ramen stand he had gone to ask Asuma the favor of getting Iruka and then he had gone straight to the Hokage. Thinking back on it the only reason he has asked Asuma to bring Iruka instead of going himself was because he didn't want to face Iruka before Tsunade had talked with him. Now all that was left was to talk to Iruka and explain the situation to him.

Iruka walked in and stood in front of Tsunade's desk.  
"Lady Tsunade, can I say something before you tell me why I was called." Iruka asked looking at her straight in the eyes.  
"Go on." she said folding her hands on her desk and gave him all of her attention.  
"Last night after taking Naruto and Sasuke out to eat I went home and found Radiou waiting for me. For some reason he thinks you and Kakashi are planning something."Iruka stated.

"Really now?" Tsunade asked frowning slightly. "I wounder how much he knows?"

"Knows about what?" Iruka asked clearly confused. "Lady Tsunade what going on? Why was I called?"

"Iruka, I think you should sit down." Tsunade said motioning to the chair in front of her desk.

Iruka obeyed and sat down waiting for his Hokage to tell him what was going on.

"Before I start ,Iruka, I would like you to stay quiet and listen to what I have to say. Don't interrupt until I'm finished." Tsunade said giving him a rather stern look.

Iruka gave a small nod. He had to admit he was starting to get nervous.

"As you must know Kakashi is the last of the Hatakes, the last of his bloodline. His father never had any other children, so Kakashi ended up being an only child. The family name and legacy now lays on Kakashi's shoulders. Since Kakashi is one of the most elite Jounin his life can be rather hectic with him going on dangerous missions on a daily basis, risking his life for the well being of the village and its people. Many shinobi find it difficult to settle down and raise children since most of the time only on parent stays home to raise the child because the other has to continue their ninja duties. Kakashi had finally been able to get his life together and wants to have a child, apart from that the council has been reminding him that he has to have a heir." Tsunade paused to take a sip of her sake and glance at the window.

"Lady Tsunade with all due respect I still don't see how this has anything to do with me." Iruka commented.

"I haven't finished yet Iruka you'll understand everything when I'm finished alright." Tsunade said giving him a small smile.  
"Alright." Iruka replied waiting for her to continue.

"Now that Kakashi is ready to be a father there is still the problem of him finding a suitable...person to carry his child, but there's a slight problem. Kakashi's sexual preference doesn't include women, and he doesn't want to have anything sexual to do with any woman. So we had to come up with something else, some other solution to this problem. Together Kakashi, Shizune and I have study certain forbidden scrolls and we found a jutsu that can solve this problem of having a woman carry his child. We have finally been able to perfect the jutsu so all I needed Kakashi to do was to choose the person he wanted to carry his child. I of course helped him make a list and once he had picked the person he informed me yesterday. I know your probably wondering what this has to do with you so I'll go ahead and get to the point. Iruka, Kakashi has picked you. He wants you to be the one to have his child...."

Tsunade had done her part in informing Iruka and she could feel Kakashi growing anxious. She sighed and hoped she wasn't making a mistake."Kakashi you can come in now."

Kakashi peeked over the side of the window and climbed through it moving to sit on the edge of Tsunade desk, right in front of Iruka. A shocked, pale Iruka just sat there staring at Kakashi. He hadn't been expecting to see Kakashi so soon after getting told about his decision.

"Yo" Kakashi said giving Iruka a little wave and his eye crinkling up into a smile.  
"You...." Iruka said trailing off.

"Me" Kakashi said.

"You...."

"Yes?" Kakashi asked.

"You want me to-to...What the hell Kakashi!" Iruka asked finally getting over the shock.

"You can't be serious!"

**Tbc**


	3. Ehhh not a chapter ee

Finally it seems I have returned after a long period of absence reaching that of almost two to three years in length. ._.

The thing that I am now dealing with is trying to figure out whether to continue these stories as they are now or rewrite them since obviously my writing style has changed since they were first written. I'm leaning more towards rewriting them because I honestly doubt I can get into my old way of writing. Now I'm also considering going under a different name as well. I feel as if this profile and all it's partly done stories is a little too messy for my taste and rather overwhelming when it comes to figuring out which story to complete first. x.x I'm not planning on abandoning my stories I personally know how frustrating it is to start reading a story only to be left hanging due to the writer deciding to disappear completely or abandoning it. So, all I am asking is for your opinion on that matter because truly after the long wait I have put all my readers through it is only fair to let you know where I stand as a writer and where these stories stand as well.

**1) Shall I just take these stories to a different account?**

**2) Delete the uncompleted stories and rewrite them?**

I must admit I'm absolutely lost as of now when it comes to what I should do. Damn my absence.

Also, I heard a rumor that they are planning on cleaning out this site of stories that are a little too _intense_? [Example my story "No Escape"]

If so then I might just take those type of stories and post them on that one other site... **o.o;**

_**-Hyperemoninja**_


End file.
